


Rings

by FujoshiForBrownies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/FujoshiForBrownies
Summary: I really have no summary for this...





	Rings

_ “There’s nothing you could do to surprise me more than you have so far, Yuuri.” _

 

Yuuri replayed those words in his head as he walked beside Yuri, only half-paying attention to what the blond was saying to him. 

 

He had looked forward to hanging out with Yuri; he had been practicing so much lately that he hadn't had time to talk with him as much as he wanted. And with what he had been doing to ensure his plan ran smoothly...he had been doing so much. He was exhausted, to put it in one word. 

 

Ready for Tuesday, which was when he would execute his plan. Next to him, Yuri was still droning on. Yuuri shook his head, and tried to focus on the blond again.

 

“...and I said no. He looked disappointed, which made me feel bad, you know?” Yuri paused, obviously waiting for some sort of response. When none came, he smacked Yuuri upon the head.

 

“Come on, lazy bones. This is important.” 

 

“Ow. I’m sorry.” Yuuri sighed. “What were you saying? I wasn’t listening.”

 

“Of course you weren’t. You were thinking about Vitya, right?” Yuri asked. They reached a store and Yuri pulled down the hoodie he had been wearing - tigers print, with little ears on the top. Yuuri wouldn't say it out loud, but the fearsome Russian looked more adorable in it than he did intimidating. “I know what you’re planning, and that's why I took you shopping.”

 

“But I don’t see how shopping for clothes will help. I already got my-”

 

Yuri pressed a finger to the brunette’s lips, a smile curving the right edge of his mouth.

 

“-shush. You got it.”

 

“Got-” Yuuri started, but was interrupted again.

 

“-got why I brought you out here. Your skating has been atrocious lately because you’ve been so worried. Let it go.” Yuri removed his hand from the brunette’s lips, and fixed him with a surprisingly tender look. “Vitya loves you. Even if you mess up, he’ll get the gist, and you’ll still be able to put a  _ real _ ring on those fingers. _ Again _ .”

 

Yuri tore his eyes away from Yuuri’s and pulled a shirt off the rack. It was dark blue with a picture of a tiger on the front. He shook his head and put it back, much to Yuuri’s surprise. As he riffed through the clothing offered, he spoke again.

 

“I said I wanted to talk to you about something, and your idea of getting engaged to Vitya isn’t it.”

 

“Yea. I wasn’t listening earlier, though. What were you saying?”

 

“It’s about Beka. I think I hurt him.” Yuri sounded confused, and he was biting his bottom lip. 

 

“How? He loves everything you do.” Walking over to the rack across from Yuri, he began to look through the clothing and eventually found a shirt he liked; a plain dark brown button-up shirt. He draped it over his arm and continued looking. “Did you have a disagreement or something?”

 

“I guess you could call it that.” Yuri bit out. 

 

“What happened? You never get mad at him!”

 

“It wasn’t exactly me getting mad at him, really.” Yuri took in a deep breath, held it, and let it out shakily. “I just did the wrong thing. I think. I don’t freaking know.”

 

“What happened, Yuri?” Yuuri repeated, now starting to feel worried. Sure, his friend was emotional, but this was the closest he had gotten to seeing his friend cry. He had seen him vulnerable, ready to tear someone’s throat out, arguing with Yakov and Viktor. But never like this. Something really bad must have happened. “I’m your friend. You can tell me.”

 

Yuri looked up to face him, and his eyes were wide globes of confusion and hurt. He looked apprehensive. 

 

“I’ll buy you a pirozhki. Or anything you want.”

 

Yuri nodded wordlessly.

 

“Fine. But we’re sitting in a booth in the back, got it?”

 

It was Yuuri’s turn to nod, and follow the little blond to a restaurant the both of them liked. 

 

-0-

 

“It started at that one party we had two days ago.” Yuri started, reaching for another sugar packet and tearing it open to empty the contents into the pile he was making. When that was empty, he looked down and began to trace patterns in the sugar. “You remember. The one that Christophe hosted.”

 

“Right. You had just won gold.” Yuuri responded from the menu he had over his face. He wasn’t trying to hide, but his glasses were dirty and he hadn’t brought his cleaning cloth. He remembered the look on Yuri’s face, utter exaltation.

 

Yuuri remembered feeling the warmth in his chest and running over to hug Yuri without thinking. He had been punched. “Viktor, everyone, was so happy for you.”

 

“I know. I was excited too.” Yuri responded. He reached for another packet - this time of brown sugar - but the approaching waitress made him drop it and look over his menu again. “Though it wasn’t my first one. But it was my first one since...since I met Beka.”

 

“Yea, I get you.” Yuuri relayed his order to the red-headed waitress - a bowl of shio ramen this time, not a katsudon bowl - noticing for a second she looked awfully like Mila. 

 

“And what’ll you have?” She asked Yuri. Yuuri read the name tag positioned above her breast-  _ Sang Lu _ . So she wasn’t Mila. Yuri ordered a bowl of the same ramen Yuuri was getting. 

 

Sang nodded and left, leaving the two boys to continue talking again. 

 

“You said it started at the party?” Yuuri asked.   
  


“Yea. Remember how I left early?” Yuri responded. His gaze was fixed on a sign visible outside of the glass walls of the little restaurant, but he wasn’t seeing it. Distant. “I had you drive me home.”

 

“Now I remember. You didn’t speak a word to me. I thought maybe JJ had bothered you again.”

 

“No. He had to leave early as well; Christophe was throwing up, remember?” Yuri responded absently. “He got drunk, I think. Or someone spiked the drinks. Can’t remember which one Giacometti told me. But that doesn’t matter.”

 

Their meals arrived and Yuuri eagerly tucked in, sinking the spoon into the steaming hot broth and slurping it up eagerly. He couldn’t help it; he liked to eat. A lot. But he kept tabs on the blond, in case he needed comfort or a shoulder to cry on. 

 

“Did Otabek get drunk, or something?” Yuuri mumbled around the fishcake he was eating. God, he loved those little things. “He doesn’t seem like the type.”

 

That earned a little laugh from the Russian, and Yuuri smiled. If he could offer a little humor and happiness to his friend when it was obvious he was hurt, then his job had been done. 

 

“No. God, Beka wouldn’t get drunk. Guess I have to come clean, huh?” Yuri laughed. He took a deep breath in and fidgeted with the hem of his sleeve.

 

“Promise me you won’t laugh? Or judge me?”

 

“I won’t.”

 

“Alright.” A nervous smile curled the edges of Yuri’s mouth, and he reached up to run a hand through his long hair; he had been growing it out lately. He found a tangle and winced. Looking at Yuuri, he worked through the tangles as he spoke. 

 

“At that party, Otabek said he wanted to talk to me. In private.” Yuri got rid of the tangle, and looked for another one to work through. “I thought I made him mad or something, you know? But he...then he kissed me.”

 

“I don’t remember exactly what happened after that, but I had my shirt off and Otabek was-” Yuri clapped a hand over his mouth, dropping his spoon on the floor. 

 

All the color in his face drained away and was replaced with a bright-red hue, making him almost look like a tomato. “Shit! That-pretend you didn’t hear that!”

 

A few patrons in the restaurant turned to look at him.

 

“It’s fine, Yuri, really.” Yuuri responded, trying to clear his mind of the images those words had made him think of. He was no stranger to hearing people mutter about things they normally wouldn't say out loud. 

 

When Viktor was exhausted, he was prone to talking in his sleep. At first Yuuri had found it adorable, but as the midnight mutterings turned into details of ‘Eros according to Viktor’, he had ended up sleeping either on the separate futon or on the couch in the living room.

 

It made facing him the day after a bit difficult.

 

“Definitely TMI, huh?” Yuri laughed quietly.

 

“Ehh….” Yuuri didn’t know how to respond without giving away the secret about Viktor, so he leaned over and retrieved Yuri’s spoon from the floor and waved a waitress - this time with long brown hair - over to their table. She took the spoon and promised to return with a replacement.

 

“So...I mean,” Yuuri floundered. “What happened? Did you get scared?”

 

“I guess that’s it.” Yuri responded, fishing out a bamboo shoot with his fingers. He chewed it for a few seconds and took a sip of his drink - a Coca Cola - leaving Yuuri to fill in the silence. ‘I didn’t want anything to change between us. Going that far….it’s irreversible. You know?’

 

“Between Viktor and I, I don’t think much changed,” Yuuri replied. “He treated me as normal, you know? Save for the odd kiss or two in public.”

 

Yuri sighed. 

 

“That’s what I’m worried about. I don’t exactly want to go public yet with him, and I don’t want anything to change with us. I’m happy with what we-”

 

_ Ring! _

 

Yuuri looked down at his phone; the screen was black, no message lighting the screen. So it had to have been Yuri’s, or someone else’s in the restaurant. 

 

Yuri grabbed his phone and looked over the number, rolling his eyes.

 

“Who is it?” Yuuri whispered as the blond answered. 

 

“JJ.” Yuri mouthed back, the distaste he harbored for the Canadian skater evident in his eyes. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
